Le beau mec du bus
by Axeliste
Summary: Moi, c'est Xion Nobody. J'ai 15 ans, je suis une lycéenne des plus banales. Sauf que mon coup de foudre est un peu spécial... Et oui, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un mec qui est dans le bus. Et pour essayé de la faire miens, j'ai employée mon frère, Van.


Titre: Le beau mec du bus.

Auteur: Axeliste

Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix. Malheureusement pour nous! TT_TT Mais, vous verrez un jour… Un jour...

Pairing: VanVen, faut bien changer un peu de l'AkuRoku, des fois !

Rating: K

Note de l'auteur: Cette fiction est grandement inspirée de ma vie réelle ! Le fond, du moins. Bon, juste l'histoire du coup de foudre dans le bus. Sauf que moi, quand j'ai essayé de lui parler, je n'ai réussi à articuler que : « Ah… Euh… » et depuis je ne l'ai jamais revu. J'ai dû lui faire peur, la trouille de sa vie ! Enfin, bon j'arrête avec mon blabla et voici l'histoire ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ^^

POV's Xion :

Je m'appelle Xion Nobody. J'ai 15 ans, je viens d'entrer en seconde, je suis donc une lycéenne normale. J'ai un frère d'un an de plus que moi, Vanitas. Vanitas (ou Van (tout le monde l'appelle comme ça), Vanilla, Vanille, tronche de ... (nom d'un légume), trou d'uc, et encore plein d'autres surnoms plus "affectueux" les uns que les autres créés par moi) et moi, on passe notre temps à se disputer comme deux frères et soeurs le font, et quand on se bat (ce qui arrive souvent), on trouve toujours un moyen de se mettre d'accord en fin de compte.

Comme toute lycéenne normale, je suis amoureuse. Bon, j'avoue que mon premier amour est quelque peut étrange. Oui, parce que je ne connais pas le nom du concerné, en fait les seuls trucs que je sais sur lui c'est qu'il habite dans ma ville, qu'il prend l'arrêt juste après moi pour le bus et qu'il a un jumeau (c'est ce que j'ai conclue en voyant son portrait craché dans les bras d'un rouquin). J'avoue que ça fait peu de chose, et on peut se demander si je suis vraiment amoureuse.

Durant un mois entier, j'ai supplié mon frère 24/24 heures pour qu'il m'accompagne dans le bus, afin que je puisse entendre le son de la voix de mon blondinet d'amour. Et finalement, il a craqué à condition que je lui serve de porte-monnaie ambulant durant le jour choisi par mes soins, en revanche, le jour que je décide pour que Van aille parler à mon chéri. Bien entendu, j'ai accepté.

Alors, me voici dans le bus, assise avec Van à côté de moi, en train de nous écouter de la musique avec l'Ipod de mon frangin.

Le blond monte avec son frère et le rouquin toujours accroché à sa taille. Les deux blonds discutent avec animmements. Quand au rouquin, il écoute attentivement, un sourire prédateur sur le visage.

Van me demande du regard "c'est lequel ?" et, lui indique le blond qui n'a pas de sangsue rouge accroché à lui. Et tout ça, sans que personnes ne le remarque. On a bien fait d'apprendre le japonais. Quand on arrive à la station du centre commercial, Van me donne un coup de coude, et me demande mon portable. Je lui lance un regard interrogateur, mais le lui donne. Il se lève, et au moment où le bus s'arrête, on ne peut plus brutalement, il laisse échapper mon portable de ses mains. Mon portable fait un magnifique vole plané (s'il est toujours en état de marche après, bravo), et fini sa course contre le pied de mon blond chéri d'amour. Il baisse le regard, ramasse mon portable, et quand il se redresse, Van se tient devant lui, lui réclamant mon portable de la main. Voyant le manque de réaction de mon chéri d'amour, Van dit:

- Je peux récupérer mon portable, please ?

MON portable, nuance !

Le blond le lui tend précipitamment, comme s'il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il avait fait une bêtise, et dit :

- Pardon, tiens !

Oh sa maman, en string de guerre, le cul à l'air ! Il a une de ces voix ! Trop magnifique !

Van se retourne, et descend du bus. Juste avant que les portes ne se referment, je reviens sur terre, et court en direction de la porte, manquant de me la prendre en pleine figure par la même occasion.

Dans mon élan, je cris : "Van ! Attends-moi !".

POV's Roxas :

Je m'appelle Roxas Strife, j'ai deux frères, un majeur : Cloud, et mon jumeau : Ventus. Ven et moi, on est entré cette année en première. Moi, je sors avec Axel, un mec "flashy", qui ne passe pas inaperçu. Normal me diriez-vous avec des cheveux plus rouges que oranges, des tatouages sous les yeux et des fringues qui n'arrangent pas la tête. Ca fait trois ans maintenant qu'on sort ensemble.

Par contre, Ven n'a personne. Il n'aime personne. Enfin, si, il aime justement tout le monde, mais pas comme moi j'aime Axel. Ven n'est pas désagréable, il fait tout pour plaire aux autres, tout mon contraire. Quand j'ai rencontré Axel, j'étais (et je suis toujours) dans mon stade punk, gothique, et un peu efféminé (à cause du maquillage). Mon frère, lui, est ce qu'on pourrait appelé un enfant model. Mes parents n'ont jamais eu de problème avec lui, il accepte tout, et ne donne jamais son avis. Il est toujours souriant, ne s'énerve jamais (ou presque, parce que ce n'est pas le cas quand on lui fait des réflexions sur sa taille, mais ça je crois que c'est de famille). Moi, j'aimerai qu'il puisse s'ouvrir, dire ce qu'il pense, et qu'il soit heureux, parce qu'il le mérite largement, mais pour cela, il faudrait qu'il soit un peu plus soi-même.

Comme à notre habitude, on prend le bus, Ven, Ax' et moi. J'ai remarqué depuis quelques temps qu'une petite brune louchait sur mon frère, mais je ne lui ai pas dit. Aujourd'hui la petite brunette est avec un mec, soit son petit ami, soit... son petit ami.

Le copain de la brune, je l'ai surnommé Sora-Dark, parce qu'il a la même coupe de cheveux que mon cousin, Sora, mais que Sora est châtain, et que le mec dans le bus est brun; se lève et envoi le portable de la brune valsé dans le bus. La tête de la brune ! Trop marrant ! Je fais tout pour me retenir de rire, mais c'est dur. C'est là que je vois le visage de Ven. Il paraît intéressé par Sora-dark. Par son visage, ses yeux bizarres. C'est comme si son visage prenait vie pour la première fois, et qu'il n'affichait pas une expression faussée comme Ven a l'habitude de faire.

Sora-dark reprend le portable et sort. La brunette se lève, et crie son prénom "Van !". Sora-dark se retourne, et hausse un sourcil.

Je regarde Ven. Il semble comme paralysé, et articule un "Van..." à peine audible.

Quand le bus repart, je me tourne vers mon frère, et lui fait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Et bah, il l'a trouvé la personne qu'il aimera de tout son coeur.

POV's Xion :

Le lendemain, quand j'ai pris le bus. Le "beau mec du bus" (c'est le surnom que je lui ai trouvé, pas du tout recherché, n'est-ce pas ?) est monté, et est venu à ma hauteur.

Il m'a demandé: " Excuse-moi, la place est libre ?". Je l'ai regardé, d'abord avec étonnement, puis avec incompréhension (il a dut me prendre pour une dingue). Il m'a éclairci en rajoutant : "La place n'est pas réservé pour le mec d'hier ?".

Excusez ma lenteur d'esprit, mais le temps que ça passe par les orteils de pieds, et que ça remonte au cerveau même si je ne suis pas bien grande, il faut du temps. Une fois l'information comprise, je lui ai répondu que non, et il s'est assit.

Au bout de, quoi, aller 3 secondes, je me suis retourné vers lui, et je lui ai demandé :

- Dis, comment tu t'appelles ?

S'il ne m'avait pas encore prit pour une dingue, c'était fait à présent.

Il m'a dévisagé quelques secondes, et a commencé à rire doucement.

- Je m'appelle Ventus, et toi ?

Je fus assez surprise qu'il m'ait répondu et non qu'il soit partit en courant. Je répondis "Xion !" en souriant comme une abrutie.

Et c'est ainsi que commença ma première discussion avec l'homme de ma vie. Mais, pendant le trajet du bus, et tout les autres jours, on ne parlait généralement que de Van. J'en conclue bien vite qu'il avait eu le coup de foudre pour mon frère. Mais le truc, c'est qu'il pensait que c'était mon petit ami. Et je ne le compris que quand il me dit avec un grand sourire " J'aimerais bien rencontrer ton petit ami !". Je fus choqué qu'il pense cela. Van et moi, on se ressemble, non ? Cela se voit quand même qu'on est frère et soeur ? Rassurez-moi !

Mais cela allait être compliqué pour conquérir mon frère, qui était 100% hétéro. Il n'avait quelques choses contre gays, enfin il n'avait plus quelques choses contres eux depuis que je m'étais mise à lire du yaoi. Et puis, mon frère était un peu au courant de mes sentiments envers Ven, alors même s'il était lui aussi amoureux de lui, il ne lui dira pas, du moins pas tant que je n'aurai trouvé quelqu'un. Cela allait vraiment être compliqué. Et fallait aussi que je dise mes sentiments à Ven, parce que sinon ça va être Van qui va le faire.

Je suis dans la mouise !

POV's Roxas :

Depuis quelques temps, Ventus semble heureux. Mais vraiment heureux, il sourit bêtement pour un rien, il lâche des blagues idiotes, et le comble de tout... il fait des petits dessins censés ressembler à Sora-dark dans son assiette tout en rigolant bêtement. C'est flippant. Cela l'est d'autant plus quand on pense qu'il y a à peine quelques jours, Ven semblait ennuyé à longueur de journée. Il a même fait peur à Axel à rigoler bêtement. Donc, c'est pour dire que c'est flippant, parce qu'Axel rigole tout le temps, et il en faut beaucoup pour qu'il soit choqué, je peux vous le dire !

Mais je crois que le truc le plus flippant, c'est quand il s'est mit à danser dans toute la maison en chantant "Denver, le dernier dinosaure". Axel a été choqué à vie, comme moi. On n'a même pas essayé de comprendre la cause de son pétage de plomb. A mon avis, valait mieux pas.

Trois jours après son petit coup de malade, alors qu'on était à table, il a prévenu mes parents qu'il rentrerait assez tard. Mes parents se sont regardés, et lui ont demandés dans une parfaite synchronisation :

- T'as un rendez-vous galant ?

Ven a répondu avec le plus de calme possible, qu'il devait juste finir un devoir avec une fille, Xion.

Le truc que mes parents ne savaient pas, c'est que Xion n'était pas dans la même école que nous, et qu'il l'avait rencontré dans le bus. Mais ça, valait mieux évité de le dire. C'était ce que je pensais quand Axel (qui squattait à la maison dès qu'il le pouvait, c'est-à-dire presque tout les jours) a demandé :

- C'est la petite brunette ?

Mon visage a failli sur décomposer sur place, et j'ai bien failli faire un meurtre.

Ventus a répondu par une onomatopée d'incompréhension, langage que maintenant Axel maîtrisait à la perfection grâce à moi.

- C'est la fille qui était au centre commerciale avec nous ?

Ventus a répondu que c'était bien elle.

Et pendant ce temps là, je me suis dit qu'Axel était con, et qu'il avait un art pour faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait tout en mentant à la perfection.

Comme on dit, l'art n'est qu'éphémère. Axel fait partit de cet art, vu qu'il est humain.

POV's Xion :

Ce soir j'ai invité Ven a passé la soirée à la maison. Mes parents sont au courant, mais pas Van. Je n'ai toujours pas avoué mes sentiments à Ven, et je n'arrête pas de me prendre la tête. J'ai mal au crâne, quand je réfléchis trop.

Ven et moi, on est rentré chez moi, je lui ai fait faire un peu le tour du propriétaire, et on est monté dans ma chambre.

On était en train de ce faire une partie de Mario à la WII quand j'ai entendu mon frère rentrer. Je lui hurlé:

- Van ! Tu me rapportes deux cocas en passant par le frigo !

Il aboya des insultes. Et j'entendis claqué la porte du garage. J'haussai un sourcil, sortais de ma chambre et me dirigeai vers le garage. Ventus me suivait.

Quand j'entrai, je vis un Vanitas hyper en pétard débitant toutes sortes d'insultes, et fouillant dans la boite à outil. Je me dirigeais vers lui, et m'accroupis devant lui.

C'est là que je vis le désastre. Van tenait dans sa main sa "planche", enfin le reste. Van fait du skate. Il avait un peu améliorer sa planche avec deux trois trucs, et ça donnait super bien, je l'avais aidé, et on avait passé un été entier à la faire.

- Euh... Ca va ?

Je l'avais presque oublié Ven.

Van se retourna, et me demanda genre l'air pas aimable:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là, lui ?

Ven tiqua, et répondit:

- Si, je dérange, je m'en vais.

- Mais non, reste. Van est de mauvais poil, et il y a de quoi. C'est qui qui a fait ça ?

- Les petits merdeux du parc.

- Ils ont le même âges de moi, mais ils vont le regretter.

Ventus semblait un peu paumé. Il ne comprenait pas de quoi on parlait, et ça m'étonne pas, vu que les discussions avec Van ne sont jamais trop explicatives.

J'expliquai vite fait la situation à Ven pendant que j'enfilais mes converses. Van, Ven et moi, on allait au parc. Les chieurs, (ou les petits merdeux ou bien, les mecs qui ont massacrés la planche de Van) étaient toujours là. Ils rigolèrent en nous voyant arrivé. Et commencèrent à parler à Van, avec tout de même une distance de sécurité.

- Oh ! T'as ramené ta meuf ? Comme c'est mignon, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'elle nous fasse le moindre truc.

Je commençais à m'énerver. Et je leur hurlais avec un regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue:

- Je suis sa frangine ! Et je vais vous éclaté, bande de merde !

- Tu viens de nous traiter de quoi, salope ?

- En plus, d'une meuf qui s'y croit, tu nous as aussi ramené un mioche d'un mètre soixante.

- T'as un problème contre le fait que je sois petit ? Oh! Excuse-moi, tu es trop grand pour que ce que je viens de dire atteigne ton cerveau ! Alors... Toi, comprendre, moi ?

Je n'aurai jamais cru que Ven puisse avoir ce genre de réflexion. Surtout à des mecs qui se disent "voyous". Je suis sur le cul.

Et il n'y a pas que moi, apparemment.

- Arrête, ce pauvre gosse va aller chialer dans les jupons de sa mère.

- Et pourquoi dites-vous cela, mademoiselle cafard ?

- C'est quoi cette insulte de gosse ?

- Oh, désolé d'avoir trouvé un nom qui définissait ta tête.

Oh. Il est en train de les clasher à lui tout seul. Trop fort.

- Oh, ah j'oubliais, tu ne sais sûrement pas ce que veux dire "cafard" et "nom", ça ne m'étonnerai pas vu les attardés avec qui tu traînes, alors cafard est un-

- Faîtes-lui sa fête, les gars.

- Oh, et en plus, elle est incapable de s'occuper de ses affaires sans avoir des domestiques à son service. Apprend que l'esclavagisme est aboli depuis le 27 avril 1848. Oh, mais suis-je bête, tu ne sais sûrement pas ce que veux dire "esclavagisme", apprend que ce mot est formé sur esclavage, et-

- Je vais te bousiller ta gueule d'ange.

Ven n'aurai peut-être pas dû énerver Larxene comme ça, mais ça en valait la peine.

Finalement, ça a fini en baston. Van et Ven se battant d'un côté et moi, de l'autre. Van faisait en sorte de prendre les coups à la place de Ven et ripostait dès qu'il le pouvait, Ven (au début) semblait se préoccuper se moi, vu qu'il insista pour que Van aille plutôt m'aidé que lui, mais vu que je me débrouillais,( j'hurlais comme une folle des trucs genre : "Vous n'allez quand même pas frapper une jeune fille, frêle et innocente ? Non, ça le fera pas auprès des potes !",) donc il ne dit rien quand Van lui répondit que je me débrouillais. A vrai dire, Van et moi, on avait un peu l'habitude des bastons, dans l'ancien quartier où on habitait c'était comme ça, alors avec le temps, on devient assez fort en baston.

Quand on en a eu fini, Van ne tenait pratiquement plus debout, Ven le maintenait sur son épaule, et transpirait à grosse goutte, quand à moi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir couru le marathon.

On rentra, et on installa Van sur son lit. Je pris les clés de moto appartenant à Van (heureusement que j'avais mon permis), et lançais un casque à Ven. Je le raccompagnais chez lui sur ses indications. Arrivé à destination, au moment où il me fit la bise, je me déplaçais au dernier moment, et il me fit un petit smack. Je me reculais, et lui dit:

- J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi au moment où je t'ai vu. Je tenais juste à ce que tu le saches, mais je sais très bien que tu ne répondras jamais à mes sentiments, alors je vais tout faire pour au moins t'avoir comme beau-frère ! Je suis de... moitié coeur avec toi ! Héhé ! Enfin, bonne nuit !

C'est ainsi que se termina ma journée. Enfin, c'est ce que je croyais.

POV's Roxas :

Quand Ven est rentré, il semblait un peu perdu, mais ça, ce fut la deuxième chose que je remarquais. La première, ce fut ses blessures au visage. Je sais que mon frère n'est pas bagarreur, alors les mecs avec qui il s'était battu devaient l'avoir insulté sur sa taille.

Vu son manque de réaction, face aux questions de cette soirée, je passais ma main devant les yeux de Ven. Cela me valu, un "Hein ?" à rallonge.

Il dit:

- Elle m'aime ? Et elle me veut comme beau-frère ? Mes sentiments se voient tant que ça ? J'espère qu'il ne l'a pas remarqué !

Bon, on va le laisser réfléchir... parce que je ne comprends pas tout.

Mais apparemment, ça le fait travailler. Le cerveau, je parle.

POV's Xion :

Quand je suis rentrée, j'en ai finalement conclue que c'était une mauvaise idée d'avouer ses sentiments, mais c'était fait maintenant.

Je montais dans la chambre de Van, quand j'entrouvris la porte, Van poussa un hurlement. Par précaution, je restais derrière la porte. Je sais que ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, mais j'ai pas le choix, là.

- Ghaa ! Non, c'est pas possible ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de ce mec ! En plus, il appartient à Xion ! C'est marqué: Propriété privé de Xion Nobody ! Non, mais merde ! Si elle l'apprend, je vais être dans la merde ! Bon, faut que je me trouve une gonzesse, et plus vite que ça ! ... Mais, je pourrais jamais m'en trouver une avec un cocard, moi ! Raah, fais chier ! Et, en plus, je commence à parler tout seul ! Merde... Je sais, je vais chanter ! Cela marche avec Xion, alors pourquoi pas avec moi ! Je vais oublier mes problèmes en chantant ! Et une chanson débile please ! Une ! Au pays, de Candy, comme dans tout les pays, on s'amuse, on pleurt, on rit, il y a des méchants et des gentils ! Non, ça le fait pas... Je sais, je vais chanter Hamtaro ! Doubi doubi wa, tatatata ! Doubi doubi houplala ! Hamtaro t'écoute et t'entendra, alors chante de tout ton coeur ! ... Non, plus. Cela craint, et un max. Euh... Les Schtroumpfs !

C'est ce moment là que je choisi pour entrer dans sa chambre et hurler: " STOP !"

Il me regarda, et dit:

- Tu n'as pas tout entendu... ?

- Je suis là depuis le " Ghaa ! Non, c'est pas possible !".

- Et merde. Désolé.

- C'est pas grave ! Si tu réussis à ce qu'il soit mon beau-frère, alors ça ira.

Vanitas me regarda l'air de dire "Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ?".

Je levais les yeux au ciel. Et expliquais mon plan pour que Ven soit mon beau frère, et qu'il tombe dans les bras de Van.

Heureusement qu'on était en été. Parce que j'avais une très bonne idée, et ça m'aurait embêté que Van attrape la crève.

Cela faisait trois semaines. Trois semaines depuis le soir où j'avais avoué mes sentiments à Ventus. Deux semaines depuis que j'avais revu Ven. Et j'étais bien décidé à mettre ensemble mon frère et Ven. En plus, je trouve que cela le fait bien le "VanVen".

Aujourd'hui, j'allais mettre mon plan a exécution d'un côté Van et de l'autre Ven. Oui, parce que j'avais discuté avec les deux, et des deux côtés j'avais fais un plan pour qu'il tombe dans les bras de chacun. Pas mal, comme plan, n'est-ce pas ?

J'avais donné rendez-vous à Ventus chez moi, enfin plutôt dans mon jardin. Juste avant, Van et moi, on avait fait une bataille d'eau, j'avais les cheveux trempés, et un petit peu le pantalon aussi, Van avait son t-shirt blanc complètement mouillé, et il lui collait à la peau, et ses cheveux étaient trempés aussi, je dis à Van de rester dans le jardin. Et emmenais Ventus dans le jardin pour lui proposer de jouer avec nous. Quand il vu Van, il devint pivoine, et accepta le jeu. Ven commença à jouer avec un peu de recule, mais grâce à Van, il se prit très vite au jeu. Ils s'amusaient, ils riaient et je m'étonnais à voir Van aussi souriant.

Je proposais d'aller chercher des boissons pendant que les garçons continuaient à jouer. A mon retour, Ven était au-dessus de Van et il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Van avec une lenteur presque surréelle. Ils semblaient comme dans un autre monde. Et puis, au moment où Ven semblait se décoller de Van, mon frère l'attrapa par la nuque, et approfondi le baiser. Merde, j'aurais dû prendre mon appareil photo. Je sortis mon portable (à moitié cassé à cause de "l'incident" du bus), et mitrailla la scène. J'allais pouvoir les postés sur le net, ces photos, cool ! Bah, quoi ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes choqués, je suis une yaoiste, il ne faut pas l'oublier ! Et puis, j'avais réussi ma mission : mon frère et Ventus étaient ensembles !

The End.


End file.
